Rasetsu Uzumaki
Rasetsu(阿修羅, Lit. "Devil Rending Whirpool") is one of the last known members of the Uzumaki Clan, and the most powerful user of Dokyojutsu in history, other than Saga an unknown fighting form which has yet to be disclosed. Rasetsu is a gifted young jonin prodigy, and an infamous member of konoha's shinobi, having earned himself the title of Konoha's Red-Hot Asura(木の葉燃焼鬼, Konoha no Shakunetsu Ashura), a moniker which he earned due to his extraodinary battle power and signature red hair, and the immense rage he uses as a medium of empowering him far beyond his initial limitations. Rasetsu also commands multiple Great Spirits thanks to his mastery of Dokyojutsu, having partnership with Homusubi, the god spirit of fire, and Minakanushi, the great spirit king. Rasetsu was once promoted to captain of the Anbu Black Ops, serving as the successor and superior counterpart of Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha, both of whom he was regarded as superior to by Danzo Shimura, and all the previous captains before. However, Rasetsu has since resigned from his duties as captain of the ANBU black ops and now adopts a more humble ninja lifestyle, at least, what one could make out on the surface. Rasetsu plays the part of a semi-protagonist in the "Naruto Journey" Series, and unlike most characters in the series he does not play a linear role. Rasetsu is currently seen as neutral vigilante of sorts, even an anti-hero in some cases, and he has no real alignment between good or evil. Physical Appearance Rasetsu is a sagely young man which has his appearance reflect that which he has studied throughout his young life. He is noticeably more priest-like and ceremonial when it comes to physical appearance than most other ninja in the world, having long, flowing unkempt red hair, the telltale sign of uzumaki heritage, golden yellow eyes, and a face which goes almost seldom seen due to being hidden underneath the scarf he wears draped around his neck. He carries with him a ceremonial staff which acts as a focus for his sage techniques and other jutsu, and wears an armor plating over his vital organs. He is also rather tall, standing a bit over most full grown adults in the village. After Rasetsu allied himself with Konoha he discarded his sagely appearance and dressed himself in a slightly modified version of the Jonin outfit most ninja wear. He had the traditional Jonin flak jacket, but his navy blue clothing was instead black. After Yami's attack on the hidden leaf, and the completion of his training in the Hyperbolic Time World of his Kamui, Rasetsu had aged and now appears strikingly similar to that of his grandfather; Madara Uchiha, now wearing an advanced, thick form of Shinobi battle armor which is red in coloration but is still composed of light enough materials which allow him freedom of movement should he find himself engaged in combat. Personality Rasetsu is infinitely independant and does refuses to associate himself with others most of the time, though he is willing to subject himself to nearly anything if its means reaching his own goals. Rasetsu is fiercely devoted to training, meditation, and achieving enlightenment, and values little anything else. He has overcome wordly desires due to extensive spiritualization and sage training and has thusly achieved a level of wisdom and insight of a man far beyond his years, perhaps even on the same level as the third hokage himself by this point in the series. He is fearless and is incapable of showing the slightest amount of fear or trepidation regardless of the situation he is in, living by the words "if you examine things with a clear mind, you will find weakness or flaw in any opponent". Stories/Arcs In the Naruto Journey series, Rasetsu is portrayed as a rather mysterious and enigmatic character. He appeared on random, breaking into former hokage Zan Uchiha's office and placing a strange seal on him that has yet to be removed, even so, the seal did not do anything to Zan and he remains at full health and power. Details as to the purpose of this action have not yet been disclosed. Rasetsu appears few and far between in the course of the series, but recently has begun playing a larger role. Shortly after, Rasetsu made a truce with the former Hokage and allied himself with Konoha causing him to become a member of the jonin ranks. Since then he has worked by himself and in secrecy. The truth is, when Rasetsu made contact with Zan, he used a special Uzumaki Sealing method to extract and preserve an amount of noneother than Kurama's chakra. It wasn't immediately shown or clear why he did this. Rasetsu had used the advantage of a battle between Zan and Dokai Namikaze to ambush the exhausted uchiha. After stealing some of the Nine Tails chakra he was able to collect the dead body of Dokai and harvest the rinnegan which Zan had neglected to take after defeating him, implanting it into his own eye instead. These actions went unknown to the public for a while, even though he was a member of Konoha after his "attack" on Zan. Shortly after the public return of Immited Senju, Rasetsu used the opportunity of a battle between the senju and konoha's ninja to permeate an ancient uchiha burial site a few miles outside Konoha. The graves were unmarked and only uchiha and konoha officials had knowledge of this burial site. Using Edo tensei, Rasetsu restored the life of Tajima Uchiha and stole his full awakened, fully eternal mangekyo sharingan, thereby vanquishing him back to the realm of the dead. This allowed Rasetsu to have both the powers of the sharingan and rinnegan by implanting Tajima's eye into his unused eye socket. More time passed without Rasetsu on the scene, and it wasn't until Yami Uzumaki's Public act of violence against konoha that Rasetsu decided to show his face again. Forming a duo with the new Hokage, Conner Sarutobi Rasetsu engaged Yami in a titanic battle which caused the destruction of Hokage monument. In a fit of Rage, Yami formed an extremely huge tailed beast ball and fired it at Zan Uchiha in an attempt to destroy him, Conner, and Rasetsu, however, by performing Shinsusenju, Rasetsu was able to use the power of the beast chakra-suppresing statue to survive the blast. With connor, Rasetsu ambushed Yami. Here, Rasetsu was asked his identity, and he finally revealed himself to be Rasetsu Uzumaki. Hearing the name, Yami proposed that they join forces, but Rasetsu casually denied, only to have himself trapped in his tail. Unleashing his 5th gate, Rasetsu free'd himself and connor and unleashed a massive Hirudora down on Yami which buried him in a trench, though Yami easily healed the damage. The attack had reduced Yami to 7 of 9 tails, though using his in seal, he replenished his chakra and was ready to do battle again. Even so, Yami decided that he'd leave for the time being and be back for another round soon. Realizing his power in comparison to that of his peers, Rasetsu performed a forbidden Sealing Jutsu in the world of Kamui; The Uzumaki Hyperbolic Time Seal, which reduces any form of time in an isolated space, such as the world of kamui, compressing it greatly. Rasetsu spent 6 years training brutally and endlessly in the Kamui dimension, meanwhile in the real world only a single day had passed. When Rasetsu emerged he had become far more powerful than before. During this time, Rasetsu had obtained asenine increases in his sharingan and rinnegan power usage, and had also boosted the power of his jutsu and increased his chakra. The time came quick where Yami would attack again. The newly empowered Rasetsu formed a duo with Zan Uchiha to combat Yami, though Zan did not believe himself worthy of fighting against Yami. In order to protect Zan, Rasetsu performed a wood release technique and pinned Yami's gigantic body to the ground using wood hands, supressing his chakra and helping Zan find the will to fight. A battle ensued between Yami and Zan, with Rasetsu intervening when Zan was knocked into a lake. By summoning his Shinsusenju, Rasetsu lifted Yami and tossed him into a mountain range which destroyed said range, only serving to anger Yami more. Yami attacked Rasetsu's statue by using his tails to restrict its movements. Leaping off Shinsusenju the moment it was tackled by Yami, Rasetsu performed a C0 explosion point blank on Yami's body, causing his statue to erupt due to the fact it had explosive clay hidden within it. This was still not enough to do away with Yami however. Yami prepared a tailed beast ball. In response, Rasetsu summoned the Gedo Mazo and activated his rinnegan, showing Yami the power he had obtained through his extreme training. As yami fired the ball at Rasetsu, Rasetsu performed Chibaku Tensei, creating a gravity well that absorbed the tailed beast ball and created the budding core of a planet. The sudden upheaval of gravity caused all the land beneath to be drawn towards it, crushing yami at its center. Rasetsu then threw the budding planet into the stratosphere, but Yami broke out of it. However, there was still enough time for Rasetsu to activate his Asura path and transform the Gedo Mazo into a titanic laser cannon, firing it at yami and the small planetoid, detonating and creating an almost moon-sized explosion. After this, Yami fell to the earth and released his yin seal, restoring himself to the full extent of his power. Connor, Rasetsu, Zan, and Hikari all formed a combination attack against Yami. Rasetsu had brought all of their jutsu together in a barrier formed by his mysterious ability to use the dust-release Kekkei Tota, and had the barrier collapse on Yami's body, severely injuring him and defeating him in the process, although he was still alive thanks to that actions of Zan letting him go at the last minute. However, before Yami was allowed to escape entirely, Rasetsu cut off one of the 9 tails he had and sealed it into a scroll. During the downtime that resulted after the titanic battle, Rasetsu assimilated the tail and obtained the ability to use Yami's numerous abilities and Kekkei genkai, such as the Juugo clans Sage Transformation, although he has yet to be seen making usage of them. Shortly after, the revived body of Dokai Namikaze demanded his rinnegan back from Rasetsu. Shockingly, Rasetsu handed him a jar which contained the eye he had harvested, claiming that he "no longer had need for such low level tools". As it seemed both Rasetsu's eyes had developed to their rinnegan. After the encounter, Rasetsu helped restore The Hidden Leaf, using his wood release jutsu. Abilities Martial Arts Grandmastery Uzumaki Clan Hakuda: 'Though primarily an Uzumaki clansmen and a user of the fighting forms used by the members of the aforementioned clan, Rasetsu, in order to get that much closer to his "ultimate goal" has effectively achieved immense skill in the usage of Uzumaki Hakuda. Rasetsu has mastered all forms of Hakuda within his clans special fighting martial arts form and has even obtained knowledge of several secret techniques that have yet be learned or demonstrated by any other practitioner of the art. Though the true extent of his prowess in this fighting form is yet to be revealed, Rasetsu has shown enough skill to easily fight, counter, and defeat several mighty opponents who are practitioners of hakuda without so much as a single, casual movement in the process. He also claims to have obtained awareness of hakuda inside and out, having mastered numerous fighting techniques within the art. In addition, his ingenius and "unusual" usage of the technique and arts therein are shown to make him an exceedingly mighty hakuda combatant, as he demonstrates unethical yet revolutionary usage of the abilities and fighting forms within Hakuda, having an odd fighting style and method of execution which is noted as being several times more advanced and upredictable by the standards of most fully realized hakuda grandmasters. *'Ikkotsu(一骨, Lit. "Single Bone") One of Rasetsu's signature and most powerful Hakuda techniques. Rasetsu seems to have developed and mastered Ikkotsu beyond its original limitations which were even considered of master level by other practitioners. He has developed the ability to unleash Ikkotsu without showing the slightest amount of visible effort, adopting a 1 inch punch-like execution, as it seems he barely moves at all when throwing the punch, but the destructive force it yields is still shown to be exceedingly immense. By continuously throwing his fist, Rasetsu has the ability to cast a huge wave or "wall" of Ikkotsu, barraging his enemies with the barely visible forces of kinetic power that is unleashed by his attacks. Opponents that are hit by Rasetsu's Ikkotsu typically have a gigantic, circular hole blown clean through their chest, as the force released by his technique is capable of knocking opponents miles within the space of a nanosecond. Objects in the surroundings such as buildings or mountains are also shown to have gigantic, perfectly circular holes punched in them when being hit with the aftershock of Rasetsu's Ikkotsu. *'Sokotsu'(二重骨, Lit. "Double Bone") One of Rasetsu's favourite Hakuda techniques is the upgraded, more powerful version of Ikkotsu. While using this technique, Rasetsu reels his fists back and plunges them both into the chest and general torso area of the opponent, being a normal execution of the technique. However, the destruction caused by the technique is so immense that he has shown the ability to literally remove all physical traces of his opponents torso from sight, leaving only a pile of 4 limbs and a head behind, oftening reducing the most unfortunate victims of this technique to become a mere bloody pile of their former selves. Using his physical strength alone, Rasetsu can also vaporize things as hard as the stronger-than-dimaond bankai of Sumato Gensai, and generating a wave of kinetic force that is expelled in an omnidrectional fashion around his body, shattering windows and destroying buildings all around him. *'Oni Dekopin'(鬼頭出し, Lit. "Oni Headpoke") a technique which Rasetsu uses as a ranged technique to toy about with his enemies. Rasetsu will perform a simple finger flick with enough force behind it to knock an opponent back, crashing through many buildings before coming to a stop, without even needing to make physical contact with the enemy. However, Rasetsu has shown a unique performance with this technique and can use it in a sort of rapid-fire mode. By repeatedly flicking his fingers at high speeds, Rasetsu may release barrages of force upon his intended targets,with power behind them being great enough to leave massive, deep crater-like ditches all over the battlefield, similar to the rapid-fire version of his Ikkotsu. However, where as the aforementioned technique focuses mostly on external damage and the destruction of the opponents flesh, this one is shown to function for the purpose of cutting into or generally piercing into the intended targets bodies, bypassing their durability and hitting vital points and organs within them. One of the most devastating applications of this technique which Rasetsu has shown is where he blows a clean, precise hole straight through the dead center of his victims heads, taking their lives in an instant. *'Raioken'(雷王拳, Lit. "Thunder King Fist") A "fun" technique which Rasetsu may use to see how much his enemies can "hold up". Rasetsu uses the devastating Raioken technique to extents that he creates the illusion of having multiple arms due to the speed and power that he strikes his enemies with. Continuous usage of this technique can generate shockwaves of a magnitude rivaling that of a high powered earthquake, potentially destroying miles upon miles of landscape surrounding Rasetsu's person. He rarely ever uses both his fists to engage this technique, as the usage of only one is shown to provide more than enough devastation and power for his enemy to worry about. Rasetsu has abandoned the usage of weaker techniques such as Sandobaggu Bito in favor of this technique, as it is shown to faster and more destructive. By using this technique in close qaurters, Rasetsu has demonstrated his prowess in engaging in combat at extremely high speeds once more. He has also seemed to developed his own special "defensive" version of Raioken, whereby instead of throwing Fists, rasetsu throws open palms, so as to divert or block the fast moving incoming strikes and attacks from enemies that may attempt to overwhelm him with speed. *'Gatoringu Jidanda'(怒っ踏みをガトリング, Lit. "Gattling Mad Stomping") Rasetsu has shown unprecidented speed and power in his usage of this technique. Similar to the previous technique, rasetsu can unleash a flurry of barely visible kicks which strike the intended opponent with enough force and speed to shatter bones like frail glass. He can also use this as a method of pushing his opponents backwards by constantly keeping them on the defensive without stopping the attacks and kicks within this technique. Through usage of this technique, Rasetsu usually traps his opponents on the ground, forcing them to the earth under the weight of his own feet in a crushing fashion. Then, to do even greater damage, he will unleash this technique, with either one or two feet depending on how much damage he intends to do to the bodies of his opponents. He usually finishes the opponent off with a brutal two or one foot stop dead upon their ribcage. Such an unmerciful attack usually, and has spelled the end of countless opponents who've been subjected to it. *'Kazaguruma'(風車, Lit. "Windmill") Rasetsu has also shown several different applications of this technique, spinning his body in a fashion similar to that of the spiral used in the bushogoma technique, Rasetsu may cause his attacks to behave more like a violent tornado or tempest at the instant that his foot strikes the intended target. He has also shown the ability to make usage of this technique either horizontally or vertically, switching between directions on the fly if he wishes it. *'Tessho'(圧制, Lit. "Iron Palm") Using this as both a means of attack and defense, Rasetsu can perform the iron palm technique as a means of stopping his enemies attacks dead in their path of destruction thereafter switching to attack and snuffing them out of existence. He seems to be able to quite easily crush most fully powered, high level kido with this technique, as shown when he caught and destroyed a fully powered raikoho which was shot at him by an enemy with this technique. *'Tsukiyubi'(推力指, Lit. "Thrust Fingers") By merely tapping the tips of his index and ring fingers against his opponents, Rasetsu can unleash enough force to knock them back and off balance for several meters. He can also use this technique as a means of immediately repelling or countering attacks from his opponents zanpakuto, pressing the tips of his fingers to the edge of his enemies blades yields not the slightest visible damage to the tips of his fingers in the process. Usages of Outside Arts: '''As mentioned earlier, Rasetsu is a man that desires the ultimate goal of "ending the evil of difference". As such, he intends to bring about oneness, not only within oneself, but within the universe, and part of reaching that goal involves becoming the strongest fighter indefinately. As such, Rasetsu has gone to the extent of learning every single form of martial arts from his era as well as those that have passed, and has even obtained mastery over several unique fighting styles and secret techniques from plains yet undisclosed throughout the realms of the Seikai. Rasetsu continues to learn more and more fighting forms with each passing day, increasing his already tremendous fighting skill far beyond its original limitations. In this right, Rasetsu is believed by his followers to be the one and only being in existence whom has truly mastered combat. Within the implementation of various arts and fighting forms which originate from places outside the soul society, Rasetsu see's immense value and worth, and as such, he continues to pursue the mastery of as many arts as he can. After resonating fully with Zennousha's inner spirit, Rasetsu's hand to hand fighting proficiency took a sudden leap forward, his understanding of combat which had previously been obscured by hatred and self righteousness had faded away. '''Bajiquan(八極拳, Lit. "Eight Extremes Fist") Not his primary method of unarmed combat, but useful and heavily favoured nonetheless. Rasetsu has become a casual Grandmaster of Bajiquan, a fighting form that he obtained mastery over during his time within the world of the living. Rasetsu has capitalized greatly on the base principles of the fighting style and has subsequently increased the already explosive power of the short range techniques to all new heights. Within this fighting form, Rasetsu uses a multitude of close, precise movements which render the bodies of the opponents heavily damaged. Each of his attacks and techniques are shown to by simplistic but extremely precise, often rending various area's of the targets body completely destroyed in a fell swoop. Rasetsu has also demonstrated the ability to personify the main principles of the fighting style and guide them within his movements, having reached the "extension of all directions" as well as the ability to "include everything" within his movements and abilities, and finally, reaching the harmony one ultimately obtains through the practise which has been given the title of "the universe". *'Ding'(頂) Using the fist, shoulder or elbow, Rasetsu will generate a sudden drastic upheaval of force which either renders his intended targets pushed back significantly, or launched into the air alltogether. *'Bao'(抱) Putting his arms together, Rasetsu focuses his breathing and emits a mere huff, inflicting a seemingly non deadly push to the bodies of his opponents. They then split in two if they are unable to see the sudden wave of energy shoot from between his hands. *'Ti'(提) Elevating the knee's to different heights or elevating the foot to inflict ideal strikes, Rasetsu focuses and unleashes his spiritual energy in the form of a tiny, invisible needle to paralyze the opponent. *'Dan'(單) A movement which is infamous for being singular. Often using a single, simple attack, Rasetsu disables the bodies of his opponents for a set amount of time. *'Kua'(胯) Using the hip for a sudden increase of sturdiness in the stance. *'Chan'(纏) Entanglement performed by erratic movements rendering the opponent disabled. Aiki(合気, Lit. "To Blend without Clashing") The non-violent fighting form which uses completely passive, and seemingly casual movements, Rasetsu has the ability to use the very existential power of his opponents against him through a variety of mystical methods. Once again in being the sole master of combat, this aspect of Rasetsu's fighting power and combat skill is performed with his ability to "conquer violence" or any form of physical attack therein. In the more basic applications demonstrated by Rasetsy, he generally shows the ability to "blend" without ever once clashing with his attacker or opponent. This allows him to utterly dominate the assailant through completely passive usage of his own ki or power to effect and disturb his opponents attacks and techniques. Blending his ki with the movements of his attacker essentially allows Rasetsu complete and utter administration over the bodies and movements of his enemies with minimal to no effort whatsoever. All techniques exhibited by mu within this fighting style are in some way related to or literally apply this method. Houshin Atemi(封神動き, Lit. "Nil-Thought Striking Process") Attributed to Rasetsu's ability to supposedly "battle with a fighting style which transcends understanding alltogether" this technique is one of the many fighting techniques invented by The Dai Makaioshin. Atemi is the point in fighting where blows are designated to the body. Typically, through physical movement, Atemi can be delivered to any point of the body at any time during a battle so long as an opponent is skilled enough to trick or bypass their enemies defenses. However, quite astonishingly, The Grand Supreme Hakaishin has obtained the ability to peform various Atemi by simply commanding said event to take place with his mind alone. The technique seems to be attributed to his "complete oneness" in his ability to fight, though this is unconfirmed information. Numerous applications may be made for The Grand Supreme Dark Kai's usage of Houshin Atemi, such as striking key nerves or pressure points, without ever actually making any form of physical movement in the first place. Truly it is a unique and odd form of fighting in which even the most skilled of godlike martial arts practitioners are incapable of comprehending. For all its worth, the fighting form is only barely considered "basic technique" in the eyes of Rasetsu himself. Houshin Atemi combat serves as the main form of "fighting" in The Dai Makaioshin's arsenal, as he rarely has to, or even desires to resort to some of his more elaborate and powerful techniques. The technique is regarded as fearsome even by the Standards of Arashi, one of, if not the strongest member of the 4 Wicked Cardinal Kai. Kekkei Genkai Rasetsu has gathered numerous Kekkei Genkai, though his primary Kekkei Genkai is shown to be the sharingan/rinnegan which he seemed to inherit directly due to the presence of his grandfathers soul laying dormant within his mindscape, in a fashion similar to that of Minato Namikaze within Naruto Uzumaki. Initially, Rasetsu collected the rinnegan from Dokai Namikaze and the sharingan from Tajima Uchiha, taking advantage of their deceased bodies as a means of reaching control over the two Dojutsu. However, after Rasetsu met the spirit of his grandfather within, he discarded the eyes for the full, perfectly functioning eyes of his fathers, two fully awakened Rinnegan. Tailed Beast As mentioned above, during his first appearance, Rasetsu stole a great portion of Kurama's Chakra from within Zan Uchiha. The truth is, Rasetsu was slowly and meticulously collecting portions of the tailed beasts chakra from all over the world, in order to succeed in the goal of reviving the Ten Tails and becoming its jinchuriki in the process. Being the reincarnation of the Legendary Sage Shaka, the elder brother of noneother than The Rikudou Sennin, Rasetsu's power has become extremely massive, the might of the Ten Tails synchronizing perfectly with his body. Rasetsu now commands the utterly godlike power of the Ten Tails within him, wreaking immense havoc on whatever he desires. Rasetsu has subjugated the power of the Ten Tails and made it his own, effectively mastering various aspects of its power and might, including tapping into and releasing its chakra as his own. For example, although he has mastered the cloaks of the 10 tails, in both versions, he has no need to make usage of them due to the superior power and control that taking on its chakra brings to him. Ten Tails Chakra Mode By tapping directly into the endless well of chakra belonging to then ten tails, Rasetsu takes it on and makes it his own. Thusly, his body is transformed into what seems to be a complete chakra construct, composed solely out of the might and exceedingly destructive energy of the Ten Tails. The transformation bestows multiple new powers, abilities, and techniques upon him, giving him a drastic enhancement in all his already impressive stats, boosting his strength, speed, durability, reaction time, etc. Ten Tails Bijuu Mode The ascended form of Rasetsu's Ten Tails Chakra Mode. In this form, Rasetsu's abilities and stats once again take a sudden leap forward in all area's, his appearance changing significantly, though he is also shown to still be primarily composed of a solidified, dark red, bloody ruby coloured chakra. Ten huge tails also seem to grow out of his lower back and float constantly behind his back, which can be used for a variety of different useful and powerful applications. For example, they can be used as weapons, potentially catching and binding his intended targets in place, or swatting away enemies and their attacks, even going as far as being used as focuses for Rasetsu's chakra and techniques. Missions }} Stats Gallery Rasetsusanoo.jpg|Rasetsu's Susanoo Rasetsupower.PNG|Rasetsu's Power Part1Rasetsu.PNG|Young Rasetsu Category:TOAA Category:Sage Category:User Character Category:Ninja